


Mostly

by bloodsugar



Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [6]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Feels, M/M, Making Love, Pining, Secret Relationship, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: Rook misses his bed at Fall’s End, misses Boomer who he left there with Mary May, misses his sniper rifle, which he lost in a failed attempt to secure an outpost three days ago.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591975
Kudos: 24





	Mostly

Rook has been in Faith’s region for the past six days, rescuing civilians on the road, shooting at peggies, chasing cougars away from Resistance members. There is no end to the peggy activity or to the Montana related activities. Rook is exhausted and hasn’t slept OK in days. 

Before this, Rook had been in Jacob’s cage for who knows how long. He loses track of time when he is there, it could have been two days or two weeks. When he’d finally made his way out, Eli had called in via radio to check on him ‘for the third time’. Knowing Eli, his calm demeanor and ability not to overthink, Rook has to guess he’d been with Jacob for closer to two weeks. 

Currently he is tracking Faith’s Bliss boats and their pattern through the Henbane, but his mind is not all in it. 

Rook needs a break. He needs a proper shower and more than two consecutive nights of eight hour long sleep. He needs a bed in a quiet place where he can snooze and jerk off to release some tension. Rook hasn’t gotten off by anything other than his hand for weeks. His fantasies have become increasingly repetitive and awfully insufficient.

He’s sick of seeing one animal only for it to then transform in front of his eyes into another, and then try to eat or kill him. He is tired of being chased around by angels, and of accidentally walking into Bliss fields. 

Rook misses his bed at Fall’s End, misses Boomer who he left there with Mary May, misses his sniper rifle, which he lost in a failed attempt to secure an outpost three days ago.

Mostly, he just misses Joseph.

It has been weeks since they last saw each other on Dutch’s island. Rook hadn’t been able to say _the words_ then, and he’s not sure if he’d be able to say them now either. But finally coming to terms with that level of intimacy only to then be separated from the person Rook feels it with, is a new type of test for him. 

Rook hasn’t felt this way since he was in his early twenties - admittedly, not that long ago - and fell in love with a very sweet girl. It didn’t last due to his military training and consequent move to Montana, but it had been intense. 

If Rook has to be honest, it’s more intense now. He can’t figure out if it is Joseph’s natural intensity, or the inherent intensity of their entire situation. 

Maybe it’s a mixture of the above, but sometimes it’s almost too much for Rook. Lately even just thinking of Joseph is enough to get his heart rate up. 

They don’t get in touch often, still keeping a distance for the purpose of each other’s safety. Rook has had to admit to himself he doesn’t want Joseph caught in the crossfire of Rook’s altercations with the peggies, even if they’re Joseph’s fault in the first place. 

It is almost ridiculous to Rook how he can continue to realize Joseph’s role in all of this and yet completely disregard it. Rook wishes he could say he’s just thinking with his dick, but his feelings have gotten messy and inconvenient too. 

The last time Joseph called him, Rook had just defeated a Blissed ox that seemed very intent on taking his life. They’d had a short conversation which had somehow managed to leave Rook both relieved and frustrated. 

As of today, they haven’t spoken in five days. Rook misses the sound of Joseph’s voice. 

He isn’t counting the hours he and Joseph spend apart, but he’s getting increasingly fidgety. If this keeps up, Rook expects to start being inefficient in his fight against the cult. 

It just won’t do. 

He steals some peggies’ truck and texts Joseph to clear the compound out as much as possible because he’s about to have a visitor. 

  
~  
  


Rook hides in the trees surrounding the compound for about two hours, as the peggies slowly start to clear out enough to give him an opening. He’s grateful for the cover of night and for their ability to follow orders, as otherwise he wouldn’t have a chance to even approach Joseph. 

He’s half hard in his jeans when he finally sneaks up to Joseph’s little cabin, already almost able to taste Joseph’s skin. Rook’s stomach clenches in anticipation as he goes to lock-pick the back door. Unexpectedly, he finds it unlocked already. He can’t help the grin on his face as he enters, as quiet as possible in light of the remaining peggies in the compound. 

Joseph is in the living room, his sadly for Rook clothed back to him. He seems to be reading something, probably ‘the word of God’, as his head is bent forward and he’s mumbling under his breath. He appears not to hear the door or even Rook’s footsteps at first.

Rook takes the opportunity to approach him undetected. 

As Joseph is finally turning to face him, Rook grabs him around the waist and pulls his lithe form against his body. Fuck, it feels right to have Joseph back in his arms. Rook buries his face in Joseph’s nape, inhaling. 

Having very briefly stiffened, Joseph relaxes in Rook’s embrace, leaning into him. “Rook.” The way he says Rook’s name is something Rook still can’t quite comprehend fully. There is recognition in it, patience, affection.

Rook turns him gently so Joseph is facing him, his fingers making their way to Joseph’s shirt to unbutton and move aside so Rook has access to one wonderfully naked shoulder. He leans in to kiss at the soft skin, nuzzling Joseph’s neck and collarbone. Rook reaches for Joseph’s hair tie too, pulling it gently away to let Joseph’s hair down, rumbling in approval when it tickles his face. 

“I missed you,” Rook can’t help but mutter the worlds into Joseph’s skin, finding himself wanting still. Joseph is quiet and agreeable against him, letting Rook move his lips over his ‘Sloth’ scar. 

It’s been too long since Rook had his mouth on it. 

Unable to fight his own impatience, he leans down to grab Joseph just under the ass and hoists him up. His arms are wrapped around Joseph’s thighs as Rook buries his face in Joseph’s chest and starts them toward the bedroom. 

“Rook!” Joseph chides gently then, but his hands latch carefully onto Rook’s shoulders for purchase and he allows himself to be carried. He leans in to rest his face against the top of Rook’s head with a sigh. “I’ve missed you too, my love,” he says softly into Rook’s hair.

The words wash down Rook’s entire body, warming it whole. 

He places Joseph back down when they enter the bedroom, his hands already reaching to undress. Joseph lets him, a small smile playing on his lips as he observes Rook’s obvious need for him. He must be pleased, Rook thinks as he sees the look in Joseph’s eyes. 

Wanting to see those blues better, Rook removes Joseph’s glasses too, tossing them on the bed. 

Rook has always had a thing for blue eyes, since he was a kid. But Joseph’s eyes, they’re really something else. Rook can remember not one guilty jerk off session, from before they started doing this, revolving around these eyes. He likes them staring up at him with desperation and desire when Rook is inside Joseph, loves them looking at him with knowing and confidence when they’re surrounded by people. 

Rook interrupts his staring to finish removing Joseph’s clothes, then his own. Guides Joseph to the bed on his back and presses him into the mattress, slotting their mouths together to kiss until they’re both out of air and Joseph is arching up against him. 

Joseph makes quite a sight like this - breathy pants escaping his reddened lips, cheeks flushed. His hair is spread on the pillow, rivers of dark brown locks contrasting against the white pillowcase. His thighs are raised to bracket Rook in between, his skin feeling like silk. 

Rook had almost forgotten how supple Joseph’s skin is. He won’t allow that anytime soon.

He fishes the lube out of the nightstand and prepares Joseph slowly, reveling in the sound of his moans and gasps for more. He presses his fingers against Joseph’s sweet spot and rubs until Joseph is squirming underneath him. 

“Please, Rook, I need to feel you,” Joseph urges after a few minutes of prep, and who is Rook to deny a request like that. 

He takes Joseph on his back, bent nearly in half with his legs thrown over Rook’s shoulders. His moans spill into Rook’s ear. Joseph clutches at Rook, fingers digging into Rook’s arms and back. He is impossibly tight and warm. Rook rocks him into the mattress to the point where his muscles are burning from the effort and his dick is begging for release, and keeps going. 

Joseph comes first, calling out for Rook and quivering against him. Rook follows straight after, his last thrusts deep into Joseph’s warmth. 

When they lay together after, their legs tangled together, Rook feels no sign of the pressure of the past few weeks. He traces the rook tattoo over Joseph’s heart with his fingers, still not quite believing it is there. 

“Sleep with me tonight,” Joseph requests quietly, eyes focused on Rook’s face. 

Rook tries to resist that blue gaze but wakes up in the early hours of the following morning with his arm slung over a slim waist and his face buried in Joseph’s nape.


End file.
